


Next of Kin

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [104]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Trailbreaker has volunteered for the hardest duty in the Army.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the follow up to [Search and Recovery](http://community.livejournal.com/days_in_avalon/13009.html). no, i don't think there will be more after this. not along these exact lines, anyway. this is where it stopped.

Trailbreaker hesitated for a long moment before reaching out to activate the guest chime. He knew Prowl well enough, possibly better than most mechs since they worked so closely together in the tactical division, but no amount of friendship would be able to soften this news.

Jazz gave him a smile when he opened the door. “Hey, Breaker. What brings you to this wing of the base? Aren’t you bunking with Hound and Mirage?”

The defensive strategist nodded. “I am, but I need to talk to Prowl. Is he here?”

“Yeah.” The saboteur’s smile fell away at the other mech’s tone. “Come on in. Everything okay?”

Trailbreaker shook his head. “Not really.”

Jazz didn’t push for an explanation. He just led the way into the quarters he and Prowl were currently occupying and gestured for Trailbreaker to take a seat.

Prowl glanced up when they came in, his expression confused and concerned. “Trailbreaker? Is something wrong?”

“I’m sure you heard about the survivor we found in the city today,” the strategist started hesitantly.

“The sparkling.” Prowl nodded. “Go on.”

“There was…” Trailbreaker’s voice failed him for a moment. “There was a body in the same air pocket as the sparkling. A femme. I’m so sorry, Prowl; it was Crossfire.”

“I see.” Prowl’s tone was flat, almost completely void of emotion, and Trailbreaker would have thought that the tactician didn’t care at all if he wasn’t watching the mech’s change in posture. Prowl’s shoulders slumped forward and his doorwings laid down flat across his back, a position that had to hurt, because those joints were not designed to bend that way. His face was completely blank, giving away none of his thoughts, but his body was wracked by sudden, small tremors.

Trailbreaker felt like the lowest speck of slag in the lowest smelting pit on the planet as he watched his friend fall apart.

Jazz immediately moved to his bondmate’s side and wrapped Prowl in his arms. “You probably ought to go now, Breaker.”

“Yeah.” The black mech’s knee joints felt weak when he stood. He felt ill at having brought such a strong mech down so low. “If there’s anything I can do…”

“We’ll call.” Jazz turned his head enough to give Trailbreaker a sympathetic look. “Thanks for being the one to tell us.”

The defensive strategist nodded. There was no reply he could really make to that, but he knew Jazz would understand.

Quietly, he slipped out of the room and left Prowl to his grief.  



End file.
